Talk:USM Valor
Nature of infection. *Infection :As suggested before I believe that infection can occur both in a somewhat passive way (via blood contact with something containing the infection) and an aggressive method (by way of the infectors). ::I dissagree with the idea that infectors can only make enhanced slashers as it is shown in both the comics and the OVA that they are capable of creating nearly any type of necromorph. :I believe that the infectors are, like has been suggested before, a means of simply causing the mutation to happen at a far accelerated pace (nearly instantly). Thus a passive infection takes longer to take root in the host if it takes root all (e.g. Not everyone exposed to the flu, catches the flu). *Hive Mind's Influence :I believe the hive mind would "know" when the creation of whatever form of necromorph would be most apt at any given situation. So the first infected by the slasher from the pod and killed by it (or succumbing to their wounds) would be the top candidate to become an infector. :Perhaps the Hive Mind even has the ability to force a change of one type of necromorph into another and the slasher from the pod becoming an infector while in transit. Or we leave it to my last point which is... *An Infector was in the pod. :He snuck aboard with the slasher and we simply didn't notice and neither did the people examining the pod. It's happened before with the original shuttle that caused the infection aboard the Ishimura. It could have merely happened again. Heck, the people who collected Ripley's escape pod from the Sulaco in Alien 3 never saw the face-hugger hiding away.--ZeekNyne 07:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Are the comics and OVA considered canon? I dont have any problem with infectors being able to make different kinds of infected, but from the games they at least all seemed to be 'super' variants. like i said in my last post, the infectors seem to be the only way for the hive mind to make 'super' variant necromorphs. Jeffro I don't see the plothole here.. The entire time I played this game, i was under the impression that the necromorphs could pass on their contagion, that their very flesh was a mass of virulent cells. scientists' notes about the necromorph bacteria backs this up i say. **Extraction Spoiler if the ending of DS:E is to be taken literally, it seems Weller dies of a gunshot wound and turns into a necromorph. that fits in with the idea that he was probably covered in these contagious cells from his gorey ordeal on the USG Ishimura and Aegis 7, which did little to nothing (maybe gave his dandruff claws?) until he died and then they recombinated him. **End of Extraction Spoiler Someone said 'well if each necromorph can propagate, why have infectors?' well it seems infectors are the only creature capable of making super slashers. theyre very useful. its a slightly imperfect system, that the infectors are required to make the elite necromorphs, but this whole necromorph lifeform (is lifeform right? deadform? seeing as its all dead flesh) would have come about by evolution i imagine and evolution is imperfect. ladies and gentlemen, the laryngeal nerve. As for how a few dozen marines were overwhelmed by one necromorph, I would speculate that they scanned the pod for life and got none, as the necromorph is for all intents and purposes, dead. this gives a good reason for them sending an unprepared/civilian/one-or-two-man team (or all of the above) to open the pod. theyre killed (and infected), the NM escapes into the vents and picks people off who also reanimate, all its victims do the same then before you know it.. 03:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Please keep the talk page clean This page was a mess. Everything was just a giant block of text. I added in headers and indentations. Next time, put an header before your question with two equal signs "=" on both sides. When replying, indent your text with a colon ":". Lastly, sign all your posts with four tildes "~" --BronzDragon 21:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Reason for the ship being near Does anyone even know what the ship was doing in that system anyway? I know it says it was prepared for war but with whom? :There is a text log in chapter 9 saying that the valor is there to stop the Ishimura from taking the marker and that they knew about an "infection by a lethal organism". They could not pinpoint the ishimura and were ordered to wait for contact before confronting them. ::Exactly,The Valor was on Station to wait for the Ishumura to relay its posistion to the Valor,Hence the need for Nukes,If they knew of the Infection they would not want any of it to survive aboard the Ishumura. Behavior question Hey, I have interesting question: if Valor was there to stop ishimura from finding the marker, and if Valor knew where the marker is (on what planet), why it needed Ishimura to send information about it's position? Valor could just fly to the planet on which the marker was hidden, fly around it and it would easily find the ship. Ishimura could not escape because after lifting the rock, it would have to stay on geostationary orbit. --Shrooman88 14:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I reread some of the in game logs and I found the answers (but of course every time when a question is answered, new questions are born). Nevermind ;p --Shrooman88 15:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Warning Fixed lopsided and subjective changes to article. In addition, please refrain from making any major changes like this in the future without first discussing it here. I added a note to make sure all discussions lead here. -dpw6 Ammo on the Valor? Oh yes, and one more thing: the argumant abvout there being ammo for Isaacs weapons is stupid. There is ammo on the valor for gameplay reasons. Not everything has to be connected to the story. :Well, yes and no. Granted, it is almost certainly a gameplay mechanic, however, even then, the fact similar ammo containers exist and the like do suggest the military does have access to weaponry similiar to the tools Isaac uses. Even ignoring the other weapons' usefulness for dismemberment, the amount of damage they can cause and the versatility of them compared to standard weapons like the Divet and the Pulse Rifle would suggest the military would likely have weaponized versions of said tools, or at least weapons using the same ammo types (it would seem silly not to). --Haegemonia 09:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree. We don't have military stile saws or power drills, why would that be different here. A more logically sound argument would be that the Valor has engineers on board. --BronzDragon 21:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::The problem is though is that most of the tools Isaac use seems to be specifically built for the use of Mining. It would make sense for a Plasma Cutter (or what seems to be a Plasma Cutter variant the Plasma Saw) to be on board the USM Valor and the Force Gun aswell because these seem to be multipurpose tools. But tools like the Contact Beam would not be very useful on a military vessel. And they're dangerous tools not actual guns designed specifically for killing which is why the Military would not convert them to weapons. (Which is another reason why they could not defeat a single Necromorph.) 18:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the ammo on the Valor is designed to feed the Military Pack versions of these weapons. Why would it be different? Don't you think that the military would use milspec versions of a tool that can fire torso- cutting beams,or an energy-based wrecking ball? 15:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) The Valor situation is currently a mess, plain and simple The Valor situation is currently a mess, plain and simple. They can clean it up by explaining additional ways that Necromorph infection can be caused, but as it sits Valor is just a mess. They weren't unprepared. Even if it were an escape pod and they only expected a human, they would have opened it armed and ready. They're a military vessel. They wouldn't open the escape pod and offer cookies and tea. As for the "they didn't know about dismemberment" theory, the marines on the Valor use the same plasma rifle that Isaac has access to in the game. As Isaac, you can use the Plasma Rifle to kill any necromorph with body shots. In the Downfall movie, Vincent and her crew killed several Necromorphs without dismemberment, using handguns. Sure, it took a lot of bullets, but it worked. Even if the Valor didn't know about dismemberment, anyone who's used the plasma rifle even moderately knows how inaccurate it could be. Several marines shooting at a Slasher, a few shots would be bound to hit arms/legs. Failing that, shooting it in the head/torso would dispose of it fairly quickly. One Slasher could not have single handedly taken down the Valor. It's simply impossible given the information we get in the game. The only way it could have happened is if it somehow surprised them, killed a marine, got killed, and there is some way for Necromorphs to infect bodies without the use of an Infector. As it is, it's a complete mess. Future entries in the property, whether it be books, movies, or games, could clear this up, but there's no way reasoning out of this one. So shrug your shoulders, accept it is probably the only story flaw in Dead Space, and continue to enjoy the game. :I've got an idea, maybe the Slasher broke the escape pod's door open before the Marines could get to it, and escaped into a vent? That way the Marines would have found an empty pod, and the Slasher could have gone on to kill unprepared people. What ya think? ::Has anyone thought about the the fact that maybe the Slasher somehow became an infector. Since nothing has been shown to contradict the idea that necromorphs can change form to suit the current needs. :::Some of the logs tell us that there are necromorph bacteria, and I believe this is what created the first necromorps. This could also be how an infector works (by injecting an body with these mutating bacteria). This would explain why no infector is needed, this also explains why not all slashers are super slashers. --BronzDragon 22:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Is it possible that an infector was present on the pod ? I think their is possibly some ventilation that an infector could have slipped into the pod through. Eldude95 22:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's possible, but a stretch. I find it hard to imagine such a pod being hooked up on the air conditioning system. A more likely scenario is that the slasher took out only the helmsman, and killed him, causing the ship to crash. The crash killed everyone aboard after which they transformed.--BronzDragon 22:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I noticed in the USM Valor that the lockers in the armory still had weapons in them, could it be possible the slasher killed off the marines because they couldn't grab their weapons in time? :::::::This is all pretty easily explained. As a military vessel they would have approached the escape pod fully armed, weapons at the ready. One of them went forward to open the pod, and the Slasher was either a) Ready and waiting to grab at him, or b) Playing dead until one of them got close enough to attack. Either way, it probably only managed to kill one soldier before getting gunned down. But that's all that it needed. Once one corpse was infected, the ship was doomed. The original slain soldier likely became the first Twitcher, whose speed allowed it to slaughter multiple other soldiers on hit and runs from the ventilation systems. Obviously certain members of the crew did not have stasis modules, and it was these that became the slashers and infectors and the like. As for why the Lurkers (babies) were on board, that can easily be explained by the fact that the zero-G area before you enter the Valor was filled with them. At least some of the necromorphs on board the Valor must have come from the Ishimura, just like some Twitchers switched ships while you were on board. however what if the crew was sleeping and the Necromorph found a way to opeen the pod themself they killed the crew and were infected by bavtera from the slasher I might be mistaken here, but maybe the USM Valor didn't pick up the one rescue pod that hammond shot out in space (or is this fact given in the game?) when you were on your way towards the bridge. I mean maybe some crewmember of the Ishimura managed to get into a rescue pod but was followed by an infector which killed the survivor while the pod was shot out into space. Thinking that it most presumably took some hours for The Valor to find and pick up the pod would give enough time to the infector to change the victiom into a more powerful Necromorph than "just" a slasher, which could have maybe easily overwhelmed the "Welcome Troops" on board of the USM Valor. I also have to add that of course a military ship would be armed and ready when opening a rescue pod (even more when they know that a threatening alien liveform could be aboard) but not everyone there is constantly carrying their weapons (think of an aircraft carrier nowadays - how many of the stationed troops there are carrying their weapons 24/7?). I think that when the alarm was finally sounded and the captain made the log about everyone taking their guns it was already to late for them. Especially if you keep in mind that probably most of the crew was doing things like eating, sleeping, etc instead of waiting for some alien attack then. Sorry for my english and have a nice christmas. Hi, I was just reading over the wiki to learn more about Dead Space and I was wondering, what if most of the crew of the valor believed in Unitology? Maybe they allowed them selves to be infected and the remaining crew had killed off the slasher. Then the bacteria would mutate the dead marines and finish off the remaining marines. ---- Anoyminus :That's very unlikely, given the USM Valor were sent out on a search and destroy mission to destroy the necromorphs and (presumably) the Marker. While I suppose one might posit that the Marker affected the Marines somehow, this also seems unlikely, given the short amount of time they were in the area, the lack of evidence of altered crew behaviour, and the distance between the two ships. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) someone previously stated that an infector could have turn the already transphormed slasher into a stronger necromorph. well the only other one it could transform it to "if it can" is the leaper or super slasher because everything else requires more than one body. if it turned into a divider than its primary attack will kill itself and hopefully a marine A new theory I found... I don't claim to have thought of this, this is only a quote: Despite my initial objections over this point after the game came out (and since then, I admit), this isn't a plot hole. The Necro that boarded the Valor was, indeed, a simple slasher, and while the game itself seems to suggest that the necromorphs can only reproduce via the Infectors, this is simply not the case. Since the release of the game, this point has been clarified by providing us with a detailed account of how the outbreak on the colony started - it was thanks to the exposure to the basic necromorph bacteria of a pair of scientists that the first two necromorphs were created. This bacteria is present in each and every necro, as its recombinating capabilities are what cause the transformation, regardless of type, and though Infectors are obviously the most effective at transmitting this bacteria, it is now almost a certainty that all necro types have a chance of transmission given direct blood-to-blood contact (assuming the bacteria is blood-borne, which I admit, we can't be sure of). The fact that we have two clear examples of infection not involving an Infector means that it is possible that multiple marines were infected on the Valor, and thus were able to overcome the crew. (As a side note, we find an audio log inside the Valor that proves that there was more than one necro on board, as the commander blatantly refers to the attackers in plural several times). As to why the opened the pod in the first place? When you first approach the pod on board the Ishimura the Necro was completely hidden from view until it jumped out at you. I'm guessing they couldn't see what was inside. Eldude95 05:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that's not a new theory, its fairly old. :Additionally, it creates a great deal of issues which are not easily resolved (why don't all the necromorphs go about infecting others, why even use infectors, etc.). The above author also makes several mistakes above, in terms of omitting facts and outright exagerrations (ex. Cadigan only says ONCE that there are multiple hostiles). :Also, the original "bacterium" was the hive mind itself (which, about a million tons of biomass later, became like we see it in the game). It makes sense the progenators of all necromorphs would be capable of procreation, otherwise the necromorphs would never be able to begin to multiply. Furthermore, this only shows that the Hivemind is also capable of infecting others, not regular necromorphs. :Examining all the media asssociated with the game, I have formulated the following: :-The Hive Mind may infect indivduals, and may do so via direct contact or via "spores" (explaining how the bodies in the morgue on Aegis VII morphed despite not coming into direct contact with any appreciable biomass). :-The rate of infection depends on the amount of infectious biomass introduced to the host, explaining why the bodies in the morgue and the first two scientists took days to morph (given they only were introduced to minute amounts), while the bodies in the P-SEC command center and those infected by Infectors took a much shorter time to do so (having recieved appreciably more biomass). :-The Necromorph DNA exists in a undifferentiated and differentiated form. The undifferentiated form is capable of infection (the "yellow-green bile"), while the differentiated is not (i.e. the claw of a slasher). :-Given the nature of the necromorph infections, I agree that all necromorphs probably do contain a certain amount of the infectious biomass, however, it is exceedingly small in most cases, only being useful in a self-regenerative and maitenance role. A regular necromorph (i.e. a slasher) COULD infect someone else, but the process would take an exceedingly long time (far too long for necromorphs to morph on the Valor prior to the crash). An example of this is the crew member choking to death on the ground in the Intensive Care chapter. While he seemed clearly to be infected given the liquid he expelled, he was not displaying any rapid mutations evident in the cases of Infector born morphs. :-Infectors were created for the very purpose of rapid mutations in victims, however, given this function seems to consume much of the hosts original biomass, this would explain why not all necromorphs are made to be highly infectious, as it would require far too much biomass and lower their efficacy in combat. :-The Corruption seems to act as a superorganism, consuming waste (probably even dead necromorphs) and altering the environment. Given the nature of the corruption, I imagine it acts as a secondary means of infection, mutating much slower then Infectors but much faster then regular necromorphs. Its probably can even release spores like the Hive Mind, as that would explain why the Captain was already showing signs of mutation (note aberrations found in his autopsy) despite his body not coming into direct contact with the necromorphs until Isaac arrived at the morgue. :-The necromorphs seem to use an anaerobic form of cellular respiration, given they do not require oxygen to survive, further promoting their similiarity to certain parasites/bacteria (note that many of the traits above are also similar to certain parasites and bacteria). :-The longer a body is dead, the more useful it is to the necromorphs. Given, after death, not all the cells in the human body are dead, a necromorph infection would only be able to utilize a fraction of the total biomass, the rest of it would likely be discarded or energy would have to be expended to consume it. This would explain why infectors only seem to make super slashers, as the bodies they infect have been dead for a longer period of time. It also explains why all the super necromorphs show much greater levels of decomposition (note all of them have "maggots" pouring out of them), as they have been dead longer, thus most of their biomass could be utilized. :-Finally, the necromorphs must have a more efficient metabolic process then chemiosmosis or such, given the rapid rate of their mitotic/infectious cycles and the low/non-existant requirement for nutrients and oxygen. :Anyway, thats my little theory on things. Yep. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:03, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, in addition to the above: ::-Infectors, while only seen creating slashers, are also capale of creating any other type of necromorph (excluding the Hive Mind, of course). The reason why the infectors tend to only create Slashers in the prescence of others can be attributed to the complexity of the changes required in the host. Given slashers have the most human-like body type and do not require extra biomass from other corpses, Slashers would be able to be produced much quicker then almost any other type of necromorph. Now, given that, in the prescense of others, the Infector is placed at risk, it is quite easy to understand why the Infector only seems to create Slashers around others; By creating slashers, it increases the number of corpses it is likely to be able to infect before dying (or enough so as to prevent it from dying). ::-Reiterating the above, there is no set time for a necromorph mutation to occur in a host; For the same type of any given Necromorph, the hosts mutation will be almost completely dependant on the amount of infectious biomass introduced. However, when considering different types of necromorphs, the complexity of the final organism must also be taken into account. A Brute, requiring the corpses of several hosts, would undoubtedly take longer then the creation of a single-host Necromorph like a Pregnant all other considerations being equal. Likewise, a Pregnant, being larger and capable of creating further smaller necromorphs, would take more time to create then a Slasher. ::-The reason taking the limbs off of a necromorph will kill it, while removing its head or firing into its torso are less effective, is because the necromorph has a diffused nervous system. In essense, the necromorph's cognitive facilites are spread throughout its body, like a jellyfish or seastar. Therefore, the most effective attacks on the Necromorphs are those that remove the greatest number of said cognitive facilities; shooting of the head doesn't remove nearly as much biomass as the loss of an arm or leg. However, if the nerve clusters for a necromorph can be targeted, this is an even more effective means of dispatching them. While this is hard to do in smaller necromorphs, as their complexity and size do not necessitate large bundles of nerves, super organisms like the Slug, Leviathan, and the Hive Mind require such clusters to maintain and coallate all of their synaptic processes. ::--Haegemonia(talk) 00:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::penises. ::::No thats a bit innaproprate, mateThe Deathclaw Tamer 00:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Has anyone considered the effects of stasis on the virulence of the necromorph infection? Or the physicality of the marines themselves? If stasis has an effect on the physical performance of the resulting necromorph, then maybe it also has an accelerating effect on the rate of infection. Certainly still a stretch, but what non-canonical explanation isn't at this point? -JazzCrazed well i think that the slasher broke the door of the escape pod because the door was smashed out. then made it to the ventilation system. he then killed maybe 4 of the non-marine personnel and infected them. Then the marines probably saw they were missing a few people and started searching for people while no one gave a glance at the escape pod. however they did not know of the present danger on their ship and went out unarmed. maybe a few had pistols. Then an unfortunate passing marine saw the slasher raised the alarm shot off some bullets and was killed. Then the slasher dragged all his kills up into the vents. Then he went back down and killed a person walking by. However after that he met a marine squad and was shot down. However the marines searched the ship but didnt find the people in the vent. They got some of the bacteria and changed a day or so later. They killed the three engineers at the pod gathering info on the infection. most of the marines weapons where in the armory. When the marines that didnt have there guns went there they were killed by 1 or 2 slashers. The other slashers and twitchers attacked the crew. The remaining 23 or so marines went to the bridge to control the ship. only 19 or so made it. There was a very good fight by the marines but they lost, ♠ I Don't Know If It's Me But The USM Valor Is More Scarier Than The USG Ishimura Just saying, I find the the USM Valor is way scarier that the USG Ishimura. The Twitchers are more scaier than the Slasher's. The ship should have more places to explore but if you have something to say. Say it.--IOrbital 19:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC)iOrbital i think the ishumira is scarier than the valor because the valor is smaller and has less necromorphs. I dont even remember there being enough necromorphs to trip the quarantine. while on the other hand the ishumira is wide open and has many different types of necromorphs attacking at once Valor Bridge crew killed outright this should be at the bottom.however if the collision warning was off the ads cannons wouldn't no which asteroids to hit sure it may have some sensors but those are probably just to aim at those that will hit the ishumira if it shot all the asteroids one will slip through now and then. plus the ship being to large to move that fast isn't relevant because if it was that slow then it probably would have took several years just to reach the planet. it could probably go several million miles an hour. Do we know where on the ship the escape pod was put when they picked it up? Its logial to assume that it would be put into a cargo hold or hanger but what if the pod was docked with a hatch close to the Bridge of the Valor. A single necromorph would be completly capable of takeing out a few marines armed with pulse rifles. As the Necromophs killed the Bridge crew Cadigan might have had enough time to tell the crew to have weapons ready before being killed himself. If the Bridge was the first section of the ship over run it would explain why the Valor crashed into the Ishimura. The Valor was on route to Ishimuras postion picking up the escape pod on the way so the ships direction was alreadys et but without a Vridge crew there wasnt anyone to prevent the ship from coliding with Ishimaru Alot of the crew would have been killed in the crash and Necromorphs would have been able to enter the Valor threw the gapeing holes that would have probably been made when the Valor crashed. also why didnt they just move the ishimura. kendra was at a control center and hammon was at the bridge plus there should have been a collision warning on both ships? You have to take into account that both ships Systems must have been damaged somehow. The Valor was being attacked and the Ishimura's was badly damaged by the necromorphs. As for the collision warning, most of the Ishimura's Technical Systems were fried, as seen in the first few chapters so the Ishimura probably didn't have a Collision Warning in the first place. And why they didn't move the ship? They couldn't move. Simple as that. Maybe the ship was to big, so it didn't move fast enough or the systems were destroyed so it couldn't move. Either way, The Valor's Bridge Crew is defiantly killed. LegendaryFroggy 07:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) HELP ok.us so im playing the game.ok. then a slasher pops out and no matter how many clips i use he wont die.us i think it's a glitch and its not the hunter. the games on normal and its the third mission and it's the part were you face your second super slasher. it's my fourth round so i thought it was nothing. so i just ran from it after i ran out of ammo and i finally made it on the tram. any ideas next round how to kill it. deadspace 3 Does anyone know if theyre will be a deadspace 3. like if the shuttle isaac was in was picked up by another ship or crashed on earth? or maybey a marine crew sent to find the varlor crashes into the ismura :Or we can wait and see what the story is in Dead Space 2 first. SteveZombie 13:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow... we haven't played Dead Space 2 and we're now jumping to Dead Space 3? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe he actually means the upcoming Dead Space (the original Dead Space is No.1, Dead Space: Extraction is No.2, and the upcoming "Dead Space 2" would be Dead Space 3) ... just saying ::::Uh... there's a reason to why it is called Dead Space 2. Dead Space: Extraction is more like Dead Space 1.5.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Actually Dead Space: Zero makes more sense.Gorvar 15:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) usm valor there were three soldiers the we seen one holding his leg one pinned to the roof and the last running like mad out a door what happend to the last trooper or is that in another game or some thing craig Recent Revisions *There is no content indicating that the USM Valor is a "Medium" Destroyer; however, No Known Survivors marks the ship as a destroyer. *When adding links to a main article, please use to do so; also, it goes beneath the section title. *In regards to the Valor Missile (Is there a specific source for that, or is the article's name conjectural?); first off, same as above. Secondly -I apologize if I'm dampening any user's enthusiasm- but all our material must be sourced. If sources can be provided for it, then its addition to the article is gladly welcomed. Auguststorm1945 00:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Events of second aegis incident ok the cleanup template is really ugly, so how do i edit that section? or, how should i? several have tried but have had their edits reversed. so any suggestions? i just got back from a month long sojourn and i want to do something helpful. Metaron Isard 06:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) This was an infection desighned for the human race The infection is almost definately desighned as a bio weapon by some fore-runner race predating humanity. According to the logs and the movie, Deadspace downfall, the universe Deadspace is set in once teemed with life, and that life vanished, Earth simply being "a small oasis in an eternal desert, or a fluke". My theory is that the Necromorph was the reason life dissapeared: The slug and the leviathen creatures were probably produced when the corruption took over mass populations or large organism which had been re-animated. The necromorph probably spread to all the planets in the galaxy which yeiled life and then destroyed the occupants of the planets. The USM Valor was probably sent to destroy the Irushuma(if that's how it's spelt) and was intercepted by the escape pod. The USM valor contained a high yeild of explosives which would have probably been used to eradicate the ship: one theory is that somone knew before-hand of the necromorph infection(the events of Aegis 7 number 2 were probably a test to see the effectivness of the goverments new bio-weapon, or if this infection posed any real threat to humanity or, more importantly, their wealth: another theory is that the Goverment itself sent the vessel to destroy the Irushuma to stop the red marker from ever reaching Earth and Unitology growing even further, or the goverment could have even had a semi-humanitarion reason which was to preserve humanity from this plague, and thier wealth). More on the USM valor, Hammond probably executed the firing of the escape pod armed with an infector with intent to destroy the incoming vessel: maybe he knew it would destroy the ship in a kamikaze strike which would kill him before he had a chance to escape? After all, in late game he starts to get delusional and just wants to go home. If we can clean up the last stub section do you think this article could make a possible option for a featured article?Metaron Isard 03:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC)